Śpiew słowika
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Na siódme urodziny Hinata otrzymała w prezencie słowika. Wyglądał i śpiewał ślicznie, ale to nie sprawiało, że ktokolwiek miał czas się nim zająć. Obowiązek pieczy nad stworzonkiem narzucono Neji'emu. Nie podobało mu się, że musiał zajmować się czymś, co do niego nie należało. A Stefan – bo tak został ochrzczony ptak przez Hanabi – nie należał do niego nawet w jednej tysięcznej.


**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Śpiew słowika**

Na siódme urodziny dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga, Hinata, otrzymała od kogoś w prezencie słowika – jak twierdził, sprowadzonego z odległego kraju. Był niedużym ptaszkiem o żółtej piersi i oliwkowej reszcie ciała, nie licząc lotek, które mieniły się kilkoma kolorami.

Wyglądał i śpiewał ślicznie, ale to nie sprawiało, że ktokolwiek miał czas się nim zająć. Obowiązek pieczy nad stworzonkiem narzucono Neji'emu.

Początkowo chłopiec, jak na ośmiolatka przystało, nie był zadowolony z takiego podziału zadań; nie podobało mu się, że musiał zajmować się czymś, co w ogóle do niego nie należało. Był skłonny pogodzić się z koniecznością sprzątania swojego pokoju, prasowania i składania ubrań lub nawet krochmalenia pościeli – były to jego rzeczy, więc naturalnie, że był za nie odpowiedzialny.

Ale Stefan – bo tak został ochrzczony przez malutką Hanabi – nie należał do niego nawet w jednej tysięcznej.

* * *

Kiedy przyniósł go do swojego pokoju, Stefan przez tydzień siedział cicho, przygaszony i niechętny do latania po klatce. Neji nie miał nic przeciwko temu, przynajmniej ptak nie przeszkadzał mu w nauce, pozwalał skupić się na trudnej lekturze i nie wywoływał bólu głowy z powodu niezamykającego się nigdy dzioba.

Ale później stało się to podejrzane. Takie zachowanie zaniepokoiło chłopca, który przez chwilę bał się, że ptak zachorował i… umrze. Z tego mogły być konsekwencje, a Neji wiedział sporo o konsekwencjach w klanie Hyuuga – i z pewnością nie chciał ich doświadczyć.

Na szczęście ptaszynie zrobiło się lepiej, kiedy przeniósł klatkę z ciemnego kąta na parapet okna; już następnego poranka obudziła go miękka melodia.

I niemal natychmiast pożałował, że to zrobił. Niemal.

* * *

Stefan ponad wszystko, co dostawał do jedzenia, upodobał sobie banany i jabłka. Neji dawał mu je niechętnie, ponieważ należały do jego skromnego podwieczorku, ale nie potrafił oprzeć się woli drobnego ptaka. Pożegnał się ze swoimi owocami raz, potem drugi.

\- Chyba cię rozpieszczam – mruknął do siebie, wyciągając przed siebie otwartą dłoń z kilkoma jagodami.

Ptak zaświergotał, zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć „mi to się tam podoba" i usiadł na jego nadgarstku, porywając borówkę.

* * *

Za każdym razem kiedy sprzątał klatkę, zaczynało się od zrugania Stefana za to, że nie może sobie znaleźć jednego miejsce, ale całe jego mieszkanie to wielka toaleta. Niestety ptak nie zgadzał się z jego myśleniem, jego zdaniem klatki były niczym innym jak toaletą, ani też go nie przeprosił – bo niby jak?

Czasami Neji miał wrażenie, że klatki od tego właśnie są, lecz nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos.

Hinata odwiedziła ich tuż przed swoimi ósmymi urodzinami. Dopiero wtedy młody Hyuuga uświadomił sobie, że minął rok od kiedy zyskał współlokatora.

\- Braciszku Neji, mogę wejść? – usłyszał jej cichy, niepewny głos.

\- Możesz wejść, Hinata-sama.

Delikatna, krótkowłosa dziewczyna o identycznych oczach co jego mogłaby być jego młodszą siostrą, ale tak naprawdę była jego panią, jego żywicielką i właścicielką wszystkiego, co było jego.

Były takie dni i takie noce, kiedy gdy nie mógł spać, uświadamiał sobie, że nawet ta kołdra, którą sam krochmalił, że nawet jego bielizna, że nawet jego oczy nie są jego własnością. Nienawidził jej, ale tego też nie mógł robić.

\- Pomóc ci? – zapytała, patrząc na jego brudne dłonie.

Dziewięciolatek pokręcił głową.

\- Poradzę sobie, Hinata-sama. Nie powinnaś być teraz na treningu z ojcem? – Oczywiście, że sobie poradzi. Robił to setki razy bez niej.

\- Ojciec nie czuje się dzisiaj dobrze, więc zostałam zwolniona... – Szepnęła, oblewając się rumieńcem.

\- Ach, tak… Przepraszam, że pytałem, Hinata-sama – odpowiedział oficjalnie. – Jeśli bardzo tego chcesz, możesz go nakarmić. Karma leży na stoliku przy łóżku.

Hinata patrzyła na kuzyna z podziwem. Stefan również przyglądał się chłopcu z zaciekawieniem, jakby pytał „dziecko, i po co ty sprzątasz ten bajzel", ale nie odezwał się i zwrócił swoją uwagę na obcą postać gatunku ludzkiego, jakim była młoda dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga.

Słowik patrzył na dziewczynkę jak na niebieskooskórą kosmitkę, kiedy ta wyciągnęła do niego dłoń ze znajomie wyglądającą mieszanką marchewki, bułki tartej i jajek. Ale nie był głupim ptakiem i wiedział, że z obcymi trzeba uważać. Odfrunął więc na ramię Neji'ego i chował łeb w jego długie, czarne włosy. Stefan bardzo je lubił. Ładnie pachniały i były takie jedwabiste. Szkoda tylko, że zaczął je wiązać po tym jak ptak się w nie zaplątał. To przecież nie wina Stefana, prawda…?

Hinata spochmurniała.

\- On… chyba mnie nie lubi. Lepiej będzie jak sobie pójdę. Do jutra, braciszku Neji. – Dziewczynka szybko ulotniła się z pokoju.

Neji westchnął.

\- Wiesz co, Stefan? Jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Mieszkamy w klatkach i należymy do jakiejś chorowitej dziewczynki, która się nas boi… Ehh, ty chociaż umiesz latać, ale ja nie.

* * *

Stefan był jego jedynym towarzyszem wszechobecnej ciszy, która czekała na niego po powrocie z Akademii. Tam było głośno i huczało od śmiechu. Każdy kłócił się z każdym, nieważne czy to o ściąganie na sprawdzianie czy o pożyczoną gumkę do mazania. Ludzie z jego rocznika irytowali go. Sprawiali wrażenie dzieci, jakimi nie powinni być w wieku dziesięciu lat. Na szczęście pojawiały się też ciekawsze osobowości, takie jak dziewczyna z kunai'ami schowanymi w rękawach; obserwował jak dziewczyna pokonuje za ich pomocą samodzielnie trójkę uczniów z najstarszego rocznika. Nie znał jej imienia, ale wszyscy w około nazywali ją Tenten – dziesięć z dziesięciu jej rzutów było celne. Kiedyś pomyślał nawet, że jest niesamowita, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Była dobra, nawet bardzo dobra, ale na pewno nie niesamowita.

Tego dnia wrócił do posiadłości Hyuuga w podłym nastroju. Ich wychowawca był niedyspozycyjny, więc przysłano kogoś w zastępstwie. W klasie pojawił się mężczyzna, około dwudziestu czterech lat, w niepokojąco ciasnym i obrzydliwie zielonym kostiumie. Chyba to jego twarz była najbardziej przerażająca – czarne włosy śmiesznie obcięte, jakby od miski, krzaczaste brwi i wywołujący mdłości szeroki uśmiech.

To była najgorsza godzina w życiu Neji'ego, całe sześćdziesiąt minut gadania o sile młodości, pączkującej miłości, kwiatuszkach i coś tam o zielonych niedorajdach. Całe szczęście, że później wymienił go niewyspany facet w masce i cały dzień nie robił nic, tylko pozwalał uczniom rozmawiać a sam siedział przy biurku i czytał książkę kucharską. Tak naprawdę nie była ona o gotowaniu, a o gorących romansach, co wyszło na jaw, kiedy odpadła przyklejona pseudo-okładka.

W jego pokoju było o wiele spokojniej niż w szkole. Nawet lubił tę lekką melodię śpiewaną przez słowika, bo dawała mu czas na przemyślenia, na jakie nie mógł sobie pozwolić podczas treningów czy rodzinnych spotkań. Tych ostatnich nie cierpiał z wyjątkową pasją.

Stefan pochłaniał pokrojoną truskawkę, patrząc na towarzysza bystrym słowiko-sokolim wzrokiem.

Neji przyglądał się ptakowi ze znudzeniem, podpierając dłonią głowę.

\- Wiesz co, Stefan – rzucił, głaszcząc ptakowi łebek. – Co powiesz na wolność?

Ptaszyna pokręciła łbem, jakby zastanawiała się o czym gada chłopiec. „Co to jest wolność?" zdawał się pytać.

Czarnowłosy westchnął i rzucił mu resztę truskawki.

\- Hmm… ja też nie wiem, co to. Poszukam w słowniku.

* * *

„Wolność

1\. niezależność jednego państwa od innych państw w sprawach wewnętrznych i stosunkach zewnętrznych

2\. możliwość podejmowania decyzji zgodnie z własną wolą

3\. życie poza więzieniem, zamknięciem

4\. prawa obywateli wyznaczone przez dobro powszechne, interes narodowy i porządek prawny"

Neji właśnie opuścił Akademię, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że chciał sprawdzić co oznacza „wolność", a teraz znalazł aż tyle definicji. Nie mógł się zdecydować, która była dla niego właściwa.

\- Neji. – Usłyszał słodki dziewczęcy głos Tenten. – Neji, masz już wszystko? Lee i ja znaleźliśmy zwoje, zostało nam tylko zanieść je Pani Tokiyamie.

Chłopiec odsunął się od książki jak oparzony.

\- Tak, tak… Tenten, już idę.

Tego dnia wrócił do siebie około osiemnastej, zmęczony i smutny, pozostawiony z większą pustką niż zanim dowiedział się o istnieniu głębi wolności.

Nakarmił Stefana i dał mu się zaplątać w jego włosy. Było to, o dziwo, pocieszające.

Machinalnie otworzył okno i wyciągnął ptaka na zewnątrz. Słowik spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i otrzepał skrzydła.

\- Leć, póki masz okazję – szepnął Neji. – Teraz, kiedy chodzę na misje, nie ma kto cię karmić, kto o ciebie dbać, nikt nie usłyszy jak śpiewasz. Leć! Leć! Co się gapisz?! Też tak bym chciał!

Dwunastolatek zacisnął zęby. Usiłował strzepnąć ptaka z ręki, ale Stefan wzmocnił uścisk.

Chyba zaczął płakać.

Poddał się.

\- W porządku. Zapytam Hanabi czy się tobą zajmie.

* * *

Zrobił tak, jak powiedział. Po czterech latach jego pokój znów był pusty i czysty; jego obowiązkami znów stało się krochmalenie pościeli, prasowanie i składanie ubrań oraz sprzątanie i tak czystego pokoju. Wszystko wokół było sterylne i ciche. Czasami wolał spędzać popołudnia u Tenten, omawiając taktyki i enigmatyczne tomiki poezji aż przychodził Lee i zabierał ich na wieczorny trening. Niezwykłe zajęcia dla piętnastolatka.

\- Herbaty? – zapytała Tenten.

\- Yhym.

Usiadł przy stoliku i obserwował, jak dziewczyna z koczkami krząta się w maleńkim aneksie kuchennym równie sprawnie jak sięgała po broń.

\- Mam obiad. Chcesz trochę?

\- Czy to znowu krem dyniowy na ostro? Podziękuję. – Rzucił zgryźliwie, przypominając sobie ostatni raz jak jadł obiad u koleżanki. Od tamtego czasu nienawidził dyni, a już wcześniej słabo tolerował pikantne dania, a po tym było tylko gorzej…

Tenten zachichotała.

\- Nie! To soba ze śledziem. Takiej okazji nie możesz przegapić.

\- Hmm… masz rację. Nie pogardzę – uśmiechnął się koniuszkami ust, upijając łyk gorącego napoju.

Tenten kreśliła obłe kształty palcami na stoliku, wpatrując się w niebo za oknem.

\- Więc, Neji, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

\- Ciekawi mnie, kiedy wróci Naruto i co odwala Sasuke.

\- Wiem, że nie po to tu jesteś. Co się trapi? Jeśli mi nie powiesz, przywiążę cię do łóżka i uplotę ci warkocze.

Chłopak zaśmiał się gardłowo, ale szybko spoważniał.

\- Brzmi kusząco, Tenten, ale nie skorzystam. Chociaż ta część o łóżku to wielka okazja.

\- Do usług – dziewczyna siorbnęła gorzki płyn. – A zatem, nie krępuj się.

\- Co, twoim zdaniem, oznacza wolność?

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale wzięła pytanie na poważnie. Neji zawsze był poważny, nie licząc tych chwil, kiedy rzucali do siebie niezabawne dla reszty żarty.

\- Wolność… to najgłębsza część niezależności i warunek bycia sobą. To ucieczka od klatek i rozkazów, ale nie obowiązków… nie pomagam, prawda?

\- Nie, nie pomagasz… ale to brzmi pięknie. Chyba chciałbym być wolny. Wiesz, miałem kiedyś słowika, a właściwie jego też nie miałem, bo był Hinaty... Mieszkał w klatce i nauczyłem go śpiewać na gwizdnięcie. Zaraz po tym jak zaczęliśmy chodzić na misje wypuściłem go.

\- Odleciał?

\- Nie. Patrzył na mnie jak na totalnego durnia, jakby pytał „po co to robisz?". Oddałem go Hanabi.

Kunoichi odłożyła puste naczynie i spojrzała w mlecznie fioletowe oczy chłopaka.

\- Po co to zrobiłeś?

Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Bo nie mogłem się nim dłużej opiekować. Zaniedbałbym go lub zagłodził. Pozwolić mu żyć było najlepszą opcją.

\- Ludzie żyjący w klatkach też boją się wyrywać zza krat. Zwłaszcza ci, którzy urodzili się za nimi i nigdy nie czuli wolności. Jak miałby przetrwać, kiedy nie wie jak zdobyć pożywienie lub zbudować gniazdo? To byłby wyrok śmierci. Neji. Czy gdybyś miał okazję uciekłbyś z Konohy?

\- Jestem Hyuuga. Złapaliby mnie i zabili za nieposłuszeństwo.

\- Wychowali cię, byś nie mógł żyć bez klatki… O tym mówię, Neji Hyuuga. Słyszałam, że uwięziony ptak nie śpiewa. Jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Może. Podoba mi się ta twoja wolność.

* * *

Hanabi patrzy na pustą klatkę w jej pokoju; Stefana nie ma w niej od tygodnia.

A Neji'ego nie ma w posiadłości od dwóch. Minęło również dziesięć dni od pogrzebu.

Nie był niezwykły, niepowtarzalny, ani nikt na nim zbytnio nie płakał. W końcu Neji nie był jedyną osobą, którą przyszło im wszystkim stracić.

Chce płakać. Ale jest kunoichi i nie może tego zrobić. Okazałaby się słaba i… jej kuzyn na pewno byłyby poirytowany na widok rozmazanej małej dziewczynki.

Hinata udaje, że nie płacze, ale mokre plamy na poduszce ją zdradzają.

\- Jest wolny tak jak chciał, prawda? – dziewczynka zadaje pytanie starszej siostrze.

\- Mógł tego nie robić…

\- Ale tak zadecydował i został wolny. Nauczył się w końcu latać. On i Stefan byli bardzo do siebie podobni, w głębi duszy.

\- Ten słowik miał już dziewięć lat, Hanabi. Po prostu zdechł ze starości.

\- Mmm. Ale to nie może być przypadek, że postanowił towarzyszyć Neji'emu.

* * *

„Wolność rozpoczyna się z końcem."

„Najprawdziwsza wolność to nieistnienie..."

„Wolność to odpowiedzialność za wybór."

„Wybór oznacza wolność..."

„Wolność to nie tylko podjęcie własnej drogi życia.

Wolność to mnóstwo krętych dróg do przebycia."

Tenten zadławiła się powietrzem, zapomniała, że składa się z potrzebujących tlenu komórek i, na moment, przestała oddychać. Te wszystkie zakreślone czerwonym atramentem cytaty w tomikach poezji, które mu pożyczyła… Neji naprawdę kochał wolność, choć chyba nigdy jej nie pojął, bo wychował się za kratami.

„Wbrew wszelkim twierdzeniom, wolność absolutna istnieje, nie jest nią anarchia, lecz śmierć, tylko ona daje nam absolutną, pełną wolność."

Żałowała, że nie może zapytać go, co o tym myślał. Czy to popierał i czy to dlatego…

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Ostatnio znalazłam starego pendrive'a a w nim to. Z jakiegoś powodu plik nazwałam " " (ach, jak ja lubię dziwne nazwy plików a potem się dziwię, co ja mam na dysku!).**

 **Komputer mówi, że ostatnia edycja miała miejsce 16.05.2014, czyli jeszcze przed śmiercią Neji'ego w anime (sprawdziłam daty, bo wydały mi się podejrzane), a nie czytałam nigdy mangi ani nie wiedziałam, że umrze do odcinka, w którym rzeczywiście umarł.**

 **Dziwne.**

 **Ostatnia część napisana teraz, na szybko, a cytaty te znalazłam również na pendrive'ie, ale w osobnym pliku. Nie mam pojęcia, kto je napisał, za co przepraszam...**


End file.
